The Roar Within
by Money Stax
Summary: With the Pride Lands on the brink of war with the Northern Mountain Pride, the sibling rivalry between Kovu and Kiara's cubs; Bahari and Nyota, continues to heat up. Will they come to good terms with each other or will history repeat itself?
1. The First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the OC's.**

**A/N: After watching the Lion King for the millionth time, I thought about something real hard. What if the whole "jealous younger sibling" was hereditary? Anyway, enough of me ranting. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**The Roar Within**

**The First Encounter**

_"Those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it...."_

_Those words echoed in the green-eyed lioness's head as she stared down at the blue-eyed male that was hanging onto a small ledge on the large mountain for dear life, pleading for the lioness to help him. The lioness stared at her brother with indifference before making her decision, knowing that whatever she chose, it would determine rather the lion lived or died..._

_----_

Once the ceremony was finished, the rest of the pride emerged from the den. Gathering around a lion with green eyes, dark brown fur, and a dark brown mane, and a lioness with ruby red eyes and faint orange fur, the members of the pride congratulated Kovu and Kiara on their third cub. The baby lioness had chocolate brown fur with ruby red eyes that she had undoubtedly received from her mother.

"So what should we name her?" Kiara asked as the rest of the pride began to disperse.

"Hmm..." Kovu replied. "I don't know..."

The conversation was interrupted by a cream colored cub with a black tuft on his head and black rims around his ears dashing towards them. His ocean blue eyes stared in excitement as he approached his parents and his new baby sister. "What's her name?!" he asked impatiently as he nuzzled the infant cub. "Come on, tell me! I want to know her name."

"We haven't named her yet, Bahari," Kiara told him.

"_I have a good name_," a voice spat from behind. "_Mavi_..."

Kovu, Kiara, and Bahari turned to see a lioness cub with light brown almost golden fur and piercing green eyes approaching them. She glared at her older twin before turning her attention to the infant that her father now held gently by the loose skin around her neck. "Nyota! Why would you want to name our sister, crap!" Bahari yelled.

"Because that's what _it _looks like," Nyota snarled.

"Well that name matches your attitude," Bahari shot back. "You should take it."

Nyota growled and attempted to pounce on Bahari, but the older cub dashed out of the way causing Nyota to fall hard on the ground. Bahari attempted to help Nyota to her feet, but she snapped at him before returning to the den. Kiara shook her head as she saw her oldest daughter disappear from sight.

"What am I going to do with that cub?" she sighed.

"Why don't we worry about this one first," Kovu remarked as he placed the infant beside Bahari. "We still don't have a name."

"How about Sena?" Bahari stated as he nuzzled the infant once more. "Its way better than crap and it means..."

"Beautiful," Kiara finished. "I like it, what do you think Kovu?"

Kovu nodded his head in agreement. "Sena it is..."

----

A golden brown lion with a red mane and matching red eyes stood alone. The light from the moon illuminated the lion known as King Simba and the gray streak running through his mane sparkled and turned a bright silver. Staring at the stars in the night sky, the aging lion patiently awaited for the cubs to arrive. As if on cue, Bahari rushed up to Simba with a dark reddish cub following close behind him. The cub had a brown tuft with light red streaks on the end that seemed to fall over his right eye and dark brown eyes that were almost always dancing with excitement.

"Grandfather," Bahari began. "Nyota didn't want to come, but I brought Masai instead. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Simba answered . "But only if Masai feels like listening to a story."

"Definitely, Simba," Masai replied. "The only story I've heard since my sister and I joined the pride is why they call a dung beetle a 'dung' beetle. Needless to say, it gets grosser every time Pumbaa tells it."

Simba chuckled for a second as he remembered the first time he had heard the dung beetle story. "Anyway," he started as he continued gazing at the stars. "Legend has it that every ten years, the stars form into an image of the greatest king who ever lived. My father told me about it when I was a cub."

"Cool!" Bahari said excitedly. "Hey Masai, in ten years my image will be up there in the sky."

Simba, Bahari, and Masai watched in amazement as the stars slowly began moving around. Before any of them could make out the image, they were interrupted by Simba's majordomo, Zazu, quickly flying towards them. "Sire!" he squawked. "Haribu and the Northern Mountain Pride have entered the Pride Lands!"

"Zazu, make sure all of the cubs are hidden in this area," Simba commanded. "I'll send Timon and Pumbaa over here to watch them and I'll get Kovu and the lionesses to meet me at the border. Bahari, Masai, stay here..."

----

Nyota approached Bahari and Masai with a usual scowl on her face. She didn't bother speaking and almost immediately plopped down by a nearby rock. Following close behind her were two lionesses both of whom were carrying the infant cubs of the pride. Bahari quickly identified the first one as his aunt, Vitani, mostly due to the fact that her electric blue eyes seem to pierce through the darkness. She was holding Sena in her mouth in a protective fashion. Beside her was a lioness with dark red fur and dark brown eyes. The cub she was carrying was a male and he had the same dark red fur as her, but his eyes were a dull gray.

"Aunt Tani," Bahari started as she sat Sena on the ground next to him. "What's going on?"

"We're being attacked," Vitani answered. "I need you to help Timon and Pumbaa keep a close eye on everyone while we're gone."

"Teleza, are you going too?" Masai asked his older sister as she placed her young cub beside his uncle.

Teleza nodded her head. She was one of the youngest adults in the pride, but was definitely capable of handling herself. "Sena and Tatu can barely crawl so we need you three to make sure nothing happens to them."

"Come on Teleza," Vitani told her. "Simba and Kovu are waiting for us."

The two lionesses raced off and in a matter of minutes, the group of cubs noticed a meerkat and a warthog heading in their direction. "Its about time you two got here," Nyota said coldly as she gestured towards Sena and Tatu. "Why don't you do your jobs and babysit these brats!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the den," Timon remarked. "Now that I think about it, have you ever woke up on the right side of the den?"

"So you're saying the left side of the den is the wrong side?" Pumbaa asked his meerkat companion curiously.

"Pumbaa don't hurt yourself," Timon replied.

Bahari laughed for a second. "Don't worry about it you two," he told Timon and Pumbaa. "Nyota is always upset because I'm the future king and she'll still be the same old lioness with anger issues."

"Oh shut up," Nyota snapped. "I could careless about you being king."

"You're lying," Bahari replied. "I can tell by the sound of your voice."

Nyota growled and attempted to pounce on her brother once again. However, the results were the same as before. Nyota groaned as she stood up from the ground. "Bravo," Masai remarked sarcastically. "You know, you can be my queen any day."

"Really..." Nyota replied as an evil grin formed across her face. In a flash, she pounced on Masai and effectively pinned him to the ground. "Sorry, Masai, looks like your 'queen' just owned you."

Bahari, Timon, and Pumbaa laughed and even the two infants; Sena and Tatu giggled. The relaxation ended quickly as Bahari picked up an unfamiliar scent. Nyota and Masai seemed to pick up the scent as well and quickly (or in Nyota's case not so quickly) moved in front of Sena and Tatu.

"Its a lion isn't it!" Timon yelled. "Oh Pumbaa, we're gonna die!"

"Calm down," Bahari told the meerkat. "I got everything under control."

Bahari knew he was lying, but he hoped that no one could tell. His nervousness increased as he heard pawsteps getting closer. Three lion cubs made their way towards the group. Bahari had never seen any of the cubs before and immediately knew that they were not from the pride.

The cub to the left was a female. She was slightly smaller than the other two. The cub had golden fur and amber eyes. She had a huge smile on her face compared to the other two who just grinned menacingly. Nyota rolled her eyes at the obviously ditzy cub.

The cub to the right was the only male in the trio and was the biggest of the three. He had dark brown almost black fur, sandy brown eyes, and black head and elbow tufts. He glared directly at Masai who growled back at him.

The cub in the middle shocked Bahari the most. Her fur was snow white and her blue-green eyes had a seductive look in them. "Well," she began as she continued towards Bahari. "Daddy never told me how cute the cubs are in the Pride Lands."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Bahari demanded.

"My name is Princess Katia," the white cub answered. "These are my friends; Jinga and Kisu. We're from the Northern Mountain Pride and we just wanted to explore the land that our pride is going to control soon."

"Yeah right," Nyota shot back. "Do you three idiots know whose pride your messing with? I bet my dad can kick your dad's butt."

Katia ignored Nyota's comment and continued staring at Bahari. She looked like she was trying to challenge him. "Come on Katia," Kisu told her. "Let's kill 'em." Those last three words sent a shiver down Bahari's spine.

"Hold on Kisu," Katia commanded never looking away from Bahari. "I want to fight this one. One on one..."

* * *

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. Below is a list of meanings for the names in Swahili.**

**_Bahari_ means "_Ocean"_**

**_Nyota_ means "_Star"_**

**_Sena_ means "_Beautiful"_**

**_Masai_ is actually a name of an African tribe in Kenya_._**

**_Tatu _means_ "Three"_**

**_Teleza _means_ "_****_Slide"_**

Katia means_ "_**_Seduce"_**

Jinga means "_Senseless"_

**_Kisu _means_ "Knife"_**

**Anyway, let me know what you think. R&R!**


	2. Trouble from the North

**Troubles from the North**

"Kick her butt!" Nyota and Masai yelled in unison as Bahari and Katia circled each other.

The encouragement from Masai and even Nyota made Bahari smirk. He realized that Katia and her cronies hadn't noticed Sena and Tatu's presence when Timon and Pumbaa hid them behind a large rock. "You know," Katia continued. "Ripping that pretty face apart is almost going to hurt me as much as its gonna hurt you."

"Wow, she is the most flirtatious and deadliest lion cub I've ever seen," Timon remarked. "Bahari, it looks like you have a fatal attraction on your paws."

"Shut up Timon!" Bahari yelled before turning his attention back to the white cub. "Look, I don't know you, so I'm giving you one last chance to leave."

"I don't think so..." Katia pounced on Bahari causing the two to roll away from the others. Masai glanced at Nyota who grinned menacingly at him. They nodded their heads simultaneously and in a flash pounced on Kisu and Jinga. Nyota easily overpowered Jinga, but Masai was struggled with Kisu.

"You Pridelanders aren't so tough," Kisu scoffed as he flipped Masai on his back. "Get ready to die..."

The psychotic cub opened his mouth and aimed at Masai's throat, but Nyota quickly hopped off of Jinga and slashed Kisu across his left cheek leaving four gashes on his face. Masai slid from under Kisu and moved beside Nyota. "Kisu!" Jinga yelled as she moved beside her comrade. "Are you okay."

"I just got slashed across my face Jinga," Kisu replied sarcastically. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Good to hear," Jinga stated obviously not catching onto Kisu's sarcastic tone.

Kisu ignored her and focused on Nyota and Masai, but he was momentarily distracted by the struggle nearby. Nyota, Masai, and Jinga turned their attention to the struggle as well. Racing over to Bahari and Katia, the four looked on as the two continued fighting. When Katia pinned Bahari to the ground, she smirked at him before staring into his ocean blue eyes.

"You know," she began. "You're not half bad. Bahari wasn't it? I love a lion who can fight. Too bad I have to end this now."

She pointed her claws Bahari but stopped in her tracks when she saw a lioness's shadow take form behind them. Bahari moved from under Katia and stared into the ruby red eyes of his mother who was now standing in front of Nyota and Masai. Kiara glared at the Northern Mountain cubs before turning her attention to her son.

"Are you alright, Bahari?" she asked.

"I'm fine Mom," he answered.

"Seems to me like you were getting your tail kicked," Nyota remarked. "You better be glad Mother came to your rescue."

Kiara growled at Nyota in an effort to prevent an argument. Nyota nodded her head in compliance as Timon and Pumbaa arrived behind Kiara with Sena and Tatu safely between Pumbaa's tusks. Katia, Jinga, and Kisu stood in silence before Kiara turned her attention back to them.

"Which one of you is in charge?" she asked in a relatively calm matter.

"_That would be me_..."

----

A teenage male lion with light brown fur stepped in front of Katia, Jinga, and Kisu. His golden mane had not fully grown as it was just beginning to grown in on his back and around his chest. Bahari stared at the young lion and noticed that he had the same cyan eyes as Katia. "Well," he began. "I leave you three brats alone for one second and you get in a fight with the Prideland cubs. What's worse, you didn't even leave a scratch."

"Wait a minute," Kiara told him. "Are you..."

"Prince Haiba," he finished in his smooth charismatic voice. "Son of Lord Haribu and future ruler of the Northern Mountains. Pleasure to meet you Princess Kiara."

"How do you know my name?" Kiara demanded. "And why is your pride attacking us?"

"I know just about every member of your pride, past and present," Haiba replied. "In the time of Mohatu, my pride tried to take over these lands to extend our territory. We failed miserably, but decided to try again just days before Ahadi and Uru became king and queen, this time with help from the jackals and the hyenas. We managed to get rid of Mohatu and we would of won if the hyenas and the jackals hadn't went to war with each other. Ahadi drove us away and banished the hyenas and the jackals from the Pride Lands. That was when we decided to sit back and wait..."

Haiba paused for a second and looked down at his sister and her two friends before continuing. "We sent spies into the Pride Lands to monitor everything that took place. We learned of the birth of Ahadi's sons; Mufasa and Taka and how Taka became Scar. We learned of the birth of Simba, the death of Mufasa by the paws of his brother, the tyranny of Scar, and the return of Simba."

"This guy knows everything about your family," Masai whispered to Bahari. "I never knew that your great-grandfather was killed by his own brother."

"Me neither..." Bahari whispered back.

Simba had always mentioned to him how great a king Mufasa was, but he never told him how he died. Bahari had only heard of Scar from a few animals in the Pride Lands, but they had only mentioned how horrible his reign was. Bahari listened closely as Haiba went on and on mentioning the birth of his father, Kovu and his connections to Scar, the banishment of his grandmother, Zira along with his father, aunt, deceased uncle Nuka, and Zira's followers, the birth of his mother and so on.

"You see," Haiba concluded as he stared directly into Kiara's eyes. "Your pride is destructive. Banishing members of your own pride and killing your own flesh and blood. Your mate and future king, Kovu, is responsible for not only the death of his mother, but of his brother's as well. My father believes that taking over this pride is the right thing to do in order to rid these lands of the evil commited by your pride. We're not attacking today. Right now, my father is discussing things over with Simba and Kovu. If your pride surrenders peacefully, there won't be any problems."

"That will never happen," Kiara replied. "I admit, my pride is not perfect, but we are one and will defend our land. You are still young and I will not harm you. Take the three cubs and leave This is your only warning."

Haiba knew he couldn't take on an adult lioness and that today was not the day that his pride would defeat the Pridelanders, but his father's plan was in motion and today was only the beginning. "We'll leave...for now," he stated as he gently picked Katia up by the nape of her neck.

"This isn't over," Kisu muttered to Bahari, Nyota, and Masai. "We're gonna get you one day."

"Yeah," Jinga added. "We're gonna get you in umm...one day, I think."

"Idiot," Kisu muttered as the two began walking in the direction Haiba had came from. Haiba glanced at Kiara and the cubs and then down at his younger sister before he began following Kisu and Jinga.

"_Bye lover_..." Katia whispered to Bahari in a hypnotic tone. "_Next time, you're dead_..."

----

Kovu looked around the field at the members of his pride. Simba and Nala were to his left, Vitani and Teleza were to his right, and the rest of the pride was behind him. On the opposite side of the field, around ten of the lionesses from the Northern Mountain Pride stood in a circle with a lion a short distance away from them in the shadows. It was obvious that the invading pride was outnumbered so it was a mystery why they were attacking.

"Must you be so difficult, Simba," a voice called out. "Just relinquish the Pride Lands and your throne and no harm will come to you or your pride."

Simba stared into the cyan eyes of the lion hidden in the shadows. "Haribu," he began. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your father. My ancestors founded the Pride Lands and my descendents will continue to rule these lands."

"Your ancestors were destructive," the shadow replied angrily. "They did not deserve to rule these lands and neither do your descendents. Simba, you cannot avoid it. You are a descendent of Scar as well as your daughter and your grandchildren and the darkness that was in his heart lives in yours.

"This is your last warning, Haribu," Kovu interjected. "Leave or we will attack you."

"Kovu, Kovu, Kovu," Haribu continued as he noticed his cubs and their friends approaching the field. "We will take you up on your warning. For now we are outnumbered, but we will return someday soon so enjoy your pathetic existance while you can..."

----

Early the next morning, Bahari found himself standing at the edge of Pride Rock watching the sun rise. He didn't get much sleep due to the events that had happened last night.

"_I see you're up early this morning..._"

Kovu approached his son and stood next to him. The dark maned lion stared at the ground below Pride Rock and smiled a bit. "I heard you, Nyota, and Masai got in a little situation yesterday. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Bahari replied smugly. "I was handling myself just fine and then Mom showed up and ruined it."

"Really..." Kovu remarked. "Your mom told me that the girl had you pinned when she showed up. I wasn't there, but from what your mom and your sister told me, I can tell that you hesitated to attack the cubs from the Northern Mountain. Why?"

"I didn't hesitate," Bahari defended. "Katia kept trying to make passes at me. I got distracted and then her brother showed up and started talking about the history of our pride and stuff. Was Grandfather's dad really killed by his brother?"

Kovu stood in silence for a minute before nodding his head. "Your grandfather doesn't really like to talk about it, but I think its time that you and your sister learn about the past so you won't make the same mistakes that your ancestors did. Be here at sunset."

Kovu began walking back to the den before Bahari stopped him. "Hey Dad," he called back. "I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Well, Haiba said something about a war and you being responsible for your mom and your brother dying. Is it true?"

Kovu sighed and gazed forward as if he were searching for an answer. "Be here at sunset," he repeated. "I'll tell you as much as you need to know for the time being..."

----

In the far north six adolescent lionesses stood in a circle at the bottom of the small mountain. For the exception of the oldest one, they all had golden fur and amber eyes. The oldest one had tan fur and her amber eyes had tiny hints of red in them. After a few minutes of standing around, the lionesses were approached by a young cub that seemed to be a minature version of her older sisters.

"Jinga," the oldest one began. "I thought you'd be asleep after traveling to the Pride Lands with Princess Katia and Kisu."

"Nah," Jinga replied. "Its fun to watch the sun rise."

The other five lionesses ignored their younger sister's presence and began conversating with one another in their typical fashion. Jinga disregarded them seeing as for the exception of her oldest sister Mosi, they all saw her as a nuisance. Mosi being the first born was naturally kind unlike Pili, Yatatu, Nne, Tano, and Sita who all seemed to be full of themselves.

"Hey Jinga," Kisu called out as he walked up to the seven sisters. "Katia said that Lord Haribu wants to talk to the three of us and Haiba later on at sunset."

"Haiba!" the Lioness Sisters yelled in unison.

It was no secret that all of Jinga's sisters had crushes on Haiba and wished to be betrothed to the handsome prince. The only exception was Mosi who saw him as he actually appeared; arrogant and insufferable.

"Anyway," Mosi began turning her attention to Jinga and Kisu. "What did you do when you were in the Pride Lands?"

"We fought Prince Bahari, Princess Nyota, and their friend," Jinga explained. "They were really strong."

"Yeah right," Kisu remarked. "I could have killed all three of them if Katia and Jinga weren't there slowing me down."

"Really," Jinga replied with a grin on her face. "Then why was Nyota able to slash your face."

Kisu and Jinga immediately began arguing until Mosi cleared her throat. "Surely you two and Katia did something else besides fight with the cubs of the Pride Lands. Did you find anything?"

"_Oh I found something. I found the lion of my dreams_..."

The snow white cub approached the group with her usual seductive glimmer in her cyan eyes. Whether Katia was joking or not was a mystery to Jinga and Kisu seeing as she used the same voice in just about all of her various moods.

"Princess Katia," Mosi greeted. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm feeling-

"Where's Haiba?!!!" the Lioness Sisters yelled.

"At the river," Katia answered. "Hurry up or you'll miss him. You know how quickly my brother moves."

In a flash, Pili, Yatatu, Nne, Tano, and Sita were gone leaving Katia, Jinga, Kisu, and Mosi alone. "Sorry about them," Mosi stated. "What were you saying, Katia?"

"Oh yeah," Katia continued. "Enough about _my_ future prince. I need to fill you guys in on my dad's plans before we go see him later on..."

* * *

**A/N: Whew I'm finally done. Anyway translations for the new characters are below.**

**Haribu means "Destroy"**

**Haiba means "Attraction"**

**The Lioness Sisters (Jinga's older sisters): Mosi, Pili, Yatatu, Nne, Tano, and Sita means "First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth" respectively.**

**Tell me what you think. R&R!**


	3. Evil Alliance

**A/N: After months of not updating, I've decided to continue the story. There's a little timeskip, but its not too big a skip and this chapter also introduces more antagonists and references some old ones. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Evil Alliance**

The old mandrill baboon gazed at the paintings of three cubs on the right of the tree. "Ah Mufasa," he began. "As Simba prepares for his journey, I am confident that Kovu will be a great king. However, one thing troubles me. As Bahari, Nyota, and Sena grow older, Nyota's heart is becoming darker and darker. Her jealousy of Bahari grows more and more each day and we can only hope that she doesn't go down the wrong path..."

----

Several months had passed since the brief confrontation between the Pridelanders and the Northern Mountain Pride. It was decided the day after the confrontation that the history of the Pride Lands could no longer be hidden from any of the cubs. Bahari, Nyota, and Masai were told everything from the reign of Mohatu to the present. Sena and Tatu, being infants at the time were excluded from the new decree, but nonetheless it was revealed to them when they came of age. For the most part, things had been peaceful in the lands and everyone went about their business. Nyota had been even more moody since becoming a teenager and now spent most of her time alone in her own den away from the rest of the pride.

_"Nyoooootaaaa!"_

"Ugh," she growled as she noticed a pair of ruby red eyes dashing into her den. "That brat is always up early."

Sena had grown into a fiery and energetic cub in the many months since the confrontation which only annoyed Nyota even more. "Nyota, Nyota, Nyota!" she screamed. "Come on, get up!"

"Go away," Nyota growled.

"But its noon," Sena complained. "Besides, Grandfather's ceremony thing is today. Don't you want to go?"

"No!" she snapped at her younger sister. "Now leave me alone, brat."

"You're always so cranky," Sena muttered as she headed out of the den. Nyota rolled her eyes and felt herself slowly drifting back to sleep only to be awaken with yet another intrusion. The lioness that entered the den had the same ocean blue eyes and cream colored fur that Bahari had, making her cringe a bit.

"Good afternoon Princess Nyota," Queen Nala greeted.

"Grandmother..." Nyota greeted back casually.

"You know," Nala began. "Its not normal for a lioness to be so isolated from her pride."

"Well," Nyota scoffed. "I'm not a _normal _lioness."

"You are aware that-

"This was Scar's den?" Nyota finished.

She had heard rumors about her den belonging to the former tyrant, but she didn't see what the big deal was. Some lion killed his brother for the throne and at first she was just as horrified as Bahari and Masai, but a few of the older lionesses that were around during Scar's reign and were Outsiders for several years explained to her the history of Mufasa and Scar's childhood and how it matched up with Bahari and Nyota's. It was then that Nyota steadily became colder and colder.

"Yes," Nala replied. "But, you aren't Scar. You're Nyota and unlike Scar, you have a mother, father, brother, sister, aunt, grandfather, grandmother, and of course Masai, who all care about you. Scar only had his mother and Mufasa growing up while his father ignored him and even that didn't stop him from doing what he did when he grew up."

She stood up and headed out of the den. "Where are you going? Don't you even care that I'm not going?"

"I know you will make the right choice..."

Nala exited the den and Nyota rolled back over. She was definitely not going anywhere after being interrupted twice. As she slipped into a light daze, Nyota noticed yet another figure enter her den. It was a teenage male lion about her age. He had dark red fur and dark brown eyes that were dancing with excitement as usual. His brown tuft now fell over his eyes and went to his chin. The red streaks on the end of his tuft had became brighter over the past seasons and his brown mane was growing in around his chest and down his back with red streaks running through the fur.

"Get out Masai," Nyota ordered whilst keeping her eyes close.

"Its never hello with you," Masai replied. "Besides, you know you can't resist me. I come here everyday to visit my favorite princess and all I get is-

"Go!"

"Yeah that," Masai continued. "So are you going to your grandfather's ceremony?"

"Why?" Nyota questioned. "He's going to go on some kind of 'spiritual' journey, my father becomes the king, and then Bahari becomes the king after him."

"Well if you prove you can be a better ruler than Bahari, maybe you can get the throne."

Nyota's eyes opened wide and she leaped up off of the ground. "What did you say?!" she yelled.

"Relax!" Masai remarked. "I just said that if you can prove that you'd be a better ruler than Bahari, then maybe, you could be the queen after your dad."

"That's actually a good idea!" Nyota said excitedly. "If I can prove that I'm better than Bahari, I can be the next ruler."

"Well..." Masai continued. "If you don't go to the ceremony, chances are you won't even be considered."

Nyota knew he was right. "Fine. I guess I'm going." She shoved Masai out of her way with her head and made her way towards the exit of the den.

"Wait."

"What is it, Masai?"

"Since it was _my_ idea and since you're probably going to need a king..."

Nyota turned around and in a quick move, she pinned him onto the ground. "If I do have a king..." she started. "He has to be able to not get pinned by me on a daily basis..."

----

Three adolescent lions made their way to the confines of the Jackal Clan. Upon entering, the trio were approached by five jackals, each with bloodthirsty glints in their eyes.

"Lions!" the jackal in the middle snapped. "Allies or foes?"

"Allies," the teenage lioness in the middle responded calmly. "My name is Princess Katia of the Northern Mountain Pride and these are my comrades, Jinga and Kisu."

The jackals stared at the three for a moment. The young lioness to the left was smaller than the other two and had golden fur with amber eyes. They noticed that she had a large smile on her face despite the fact that she and her friends were in dangerous territory.

The young male lion to the right put a bit of fear into the jackal's hearts. He was incredibly well built for an adolescent lion and his sandy brown eyes along with his nearly black fur showed how ferocious the young lion truly was. His coal black mane had almost completely came in giving testament that he was nearing adulthood. He had his teeth barred at the jackals and was prepared to attack as soon as an order was given.

The appearance of the lioness in the middle confirmed that the trio were from the Northern Mountain Pride. Her fur was snow white, unlike any other lion they had seen, and her cyan eyes seemed to be filled with a mixture of lust and deceit. "Ah," the jackal in the middle continued. "You wish to speak to our leader, Bweha. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Katia responded. "We're in a bit of a hurry, so we need you to take us to him immediately."

"I'm not sure if-

"Immediately..." Kisu hissed.

The jackals jumped back with fear at the frightening young lion and nodded their heads in agreement. They escorted the trio through the Jackal Clan and stopped when they reached a large cave. "Thank you for your help!" Jinga told them.

"Umm...you're welcome," the young jackal replied to the unusually polite lioness. "Bweha will see you now."

"Okay," Katia whispered to Jinga and Kisu as they entered the cave. "Don't say a word. Let me do all the talking. If all goes well, we'll have the jackals as allies and the Pride Lands will fall and then I can have my prince...dead or alive..."

They reached the end of the cave where an aged jackal sat alone staring directly at them. "Princess Katia..." he remarked.

"How did you know my name?" Katia asked curiously.

"That is not important," the jackal replied. "I am Bweha, leader of the Jackal Clan. Why have you come?"

"A proposition," Katia started.

"I'm listening..." Bweha replied.

"For generations, the Pride Lands have been the spawn of some of the most dishonorable kings in history. My father, Lord Haribu of the Northern Mountain Pride, wants to overthrow the king of the Pride Lands and merge the two prides under his rule. However, we cannot do it alone..."

"I see where this is going..." Bweha interjected. "But what good would it do the Jackal Clan to help the Northern Mountain Pride?"

"If I remember correctly," Katia continued. "The jackals have been in similar events compared to the lions. I know you all have a feud with the hyenas that took your land after Simba became the king. If you help us take over the Pride Lands, we'll assist you in defeating Shenzi and her clan of hyenas."

An evil smile suddenly appeared on the old jackal's face. "It is true that our goals parallel each other. We will help you achieve your goal so long as you uphold your end of the proposition."

"We will," Katia assured him. "Shenzi, Banzai, and the rest of those idiotic, filthy, disgusting hyenas will fall along with Simba and his pride."

"Then let it be known from this day forward, the Northern Mountain Pride and the Jackal Clan are mutual allies..."

* * *

**A/N: Bweha means "Jackal". So I had the idea that while the Pride Land/Northern Mountain conflict is going on, we'll have a sub-conflict with the Hyenas and the Jackals. Tell me what you think... **


End file.
